Childhood Crush
by mindymin
Summary: Hermione fell in love with Draco when she was six. But 11 years is a long time. Now it's their last year at Hogwarts and Draco won't be satisfied till he ignites her love for him once again. But this time it'll be purely physical, or will it? [DMHG]
1. Dream

Title: Childhood Crush  
Author: Mini Squirt  
Email: R  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K.Rowling, except the plot.  
20th Jan 2004

A/N Hey, this my first Fanfiction so if there is any mistakes, let this be my excuse.

If this story is like another author's than that is purely coincidental.

Chapter 1 Dream

_Sitting on the beach seven year old Hermione Granger built her sandcastle, digging her fingers into the wet sand, smiling happily._

_Hearing faint footsteps behind her she stiffened as the footsteps stopped, she realized whoever it was was standing behind her._

_Peeking behind her she found herself looking at her best friend Draco Malfoy grinning at her._

" _Still playing with mud I see, Granger"_

_Pouting Hermione pocked her tongue out, smiling at him._

" _It's called Sand Draco, look at my sandcastle" proudly she showed her creation._

_Looking at the mound of mud—or should he say sand—before him, Draco shook his head in resignation, Hermione still didn't understand the difference between a mound of mud and a bucket of sand._

_No matter how hard or how many times he tried to explain to her, she always ended up creating a mound of dirt which looked like a mole hibernated in it._

_Sighing he looked at his cute bestfriend and smiled, "there seems to be something missing" seeing the confusion on her face he smirked, taking out a spiral shell out of his pockets he placed it on the top of her sandcastle (or at least he hoped was the top, the entire thing was bumpy) " now it looks perfect"_

_Smiling in adoration, Hermione hugged Draco surprised at her show of emotion Draco was surprised then he hugged her back. letting go she looked at the ground blushing. Smiling Draco looked towards the sunset " look Hermione" _

_Hermione looked up at the picturesque sunset puzzled, "what?" she asked Draco suspiciously, was he playing tricks on her again? Sighing at Hermione's suspicious mind he came up behind her and tipped her chin up towards the rapidly darkening sky, "can you see it?" Hermione squinted into the distance until her eye caught a beautiful object shooting across the navy background. "Oh Draco, it's a shooting star!" she gasped. Swinging around she smiled up at him brightly while clasping his hands in a death grip. Still beaming, she squeezed her eyes closed and made a wish for all she was worth. _

_Opening her eyes she tipped her head back and looked up at Draco expectedly, did he make a wish also? She wondered. She laughed at the peculiar look on his face. "Why are you making a face, Draco?" she asked, he looked like her grandpa when he moaned that he was condipated. "Hermione, my hands," Draco wheezed out. Hermione glanced down and flushed to her roots. Quickly releasing his hands she stepped back and apologized, "Sorry Draco, I thought you were just condipated." _

_Draco stopped rubbing his hands and looked up with a horrified expression on his face. "You thought I was what!"_

"_I thought you were condipated," Hermione's face took on a few more shades of red. "Like grandpa," she mumbled._

"_You thought I was constipated!" Draco all but shouted. He burst out laughing as Hermione furiously nodded. _

_Draco was about to let out another whoop of laughter, when he noticed how embarrassed his best friend was. Quickly changing tack he decided to milk her for all she was worth._

" _ohh my hands" he groaned piteously. He hid the big grin on his face as Hermione rushed forward to inspect the damage on his tortured hands as he knew she would. _

_After ten minutes or so of her gingerly nursing his poor abused hands, he decided that his friend needed her daily dose of embarrassment. "So, Hermione," he drawled, "lately I've been noticing how much you've fallen for me," he smirked cockily, "does this mean that you love me?" seeing her blush return at full force, he grinned mischievously. _

_Deciding that he'd double the daily amount of embarrassment tomorrow, he let her off and changed the subject. _

" _So, Mop-"_

"_don't call me mop! Just 'cause I got these dumb curls and I'm skinny, it duh-n't mean I look like a mop!" arms akimbo she stomped her foot and stuck out her bottom lip petulantly. _

_Draco put his hands in surrender " okay okay, Grraannnger" he drawled out slowly, a smirk on his handsome face._

"_As I was saying, so what did you wish for?"_

_Softening her expression she looked into the sunset avoiding his eyes, "I wished for us to be best friends forever" she whispered softly._

_Placing his hand on her shoulder, Hermione turned around towards him, placing his other hand under her chin he lifted her face towards him closely. Smiling he lowered down to kiss her…….._

_In the distance was a faint beeping sound……_

Waking up, seventeen-year-old Hermione Granger opened her eyes groggily,

What the hell was that bloody noise?

Peeking through her covers she spotted her alarm clock, great the bloody machine was making all the noise, reaching out she slammed her hand down on the off button, wishing instead it was an hammer.

Why did she set her alarm clock on at six thirty? Only sadist woke up at that time, finding it to tiring to figure out, she slumped back into the covers and closed her eyes.

Five minutes later she opened her eyes again, sighing deeply in defeat she stretched getting up she whacked her head on the headboard on her bed, cursing she rubbed her head yawning, feeling an bump on her head, she groaned, great on the first day of school she has a mountain growing on the side of her head.

First day? Oh crap looking at the clock she groaned, crap she was late!

Getting out of bed she looked out at the gray sky, what an lovely beginning to the last year of high school…………

Not.

To Be Continued...

So what do you think?

Please Review, 'cause it'll make it easier for me to send up the second chapter.

Ja, Squirt

©20/1/04


	2. Great, School

Title: Childhood Crush  
  
Author: Mini Squirt  
  
Email: Lilcherry_Dust@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K.Rowling, except the plot.  
  
20th Jan 2004  
  
Chapter 2: Great, School (Gag me)  
  
~.~  
  
Shoving herself into a pale pink and white singlet , Hermione dragged her suitcase out of her bedroom shoving the case down the stairs. Eyeing the long winding staircase, she contemplated a very important decision; did she want to go down the stairs the hard way or the lazy way? Grinning she chose the lazy way. Apperating at the bottom of the stairs, Hermione yawned and grabbing her bag lugging it into the kitchen.  
  
Seeing her mum buttering toast and placing them into the toast rack, Hermione walked over towards her and placed a kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Morning mum," Hermione said grabbing a toast from the rack. Chewing on it she grabbed the coffee pot and poured some into her mug.  
  
"Morning honey," Emma Granger replied in a gentle tone, "Are you going to Hogwarts today?" she asked eyeing the suit case lying on the kitchen tiles.  
  
"Yeah, I've only got a few more minutes left." Smiling Hermione snatched another toast and grabbed her mug heading into the dining room.  
  
There sitting in the dining room was her Dad as usual buried in his Morning newspaper.  
  
"Morning," Hermione said loudly, pecking her dad on the cheek. A startled Pike Granger looked up seeing his daughter smiling at him expectantly. "Morning Hermione," taking a gulp of coffee he resumed reading.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Hermione sipped her coffee savouring the warm liquid as it slid down her throat. Ah bliss. Drinking coffee was her favourite wake- up call, with it's heavy aroma and sweet bittery taste. Finishing her half cold toast she wiped the crumbs off her hands, hoping her mum wouldn't see.  
  
Looking at her watch she shrieked, "Mum, dad I'm gonna be late!"  
  
After rushing out of the house with her suitcase and feet jammed into her sneakers, Hermione sighed in relief, hugging her parents she smiled, "Well I'm off."  
  
Unable to resist, Emma hugged her daughter, wiping the tears out of her eyes. "Good luck darling," she whispered into her ear, "Don't forget your father and I are proud of you becoming Head Girl." Letting go, Emma smiled.  
  
Pike ruffled his daughters hair affectionately, "Bye Hermione, don't forget to write, okay?" He placed a kiss on his daughter's forehead.  
  
Hugging them both Hermione, shouted bye as she ran towards the middle of the two platforms.  
  
Appearing on the other side of the wall on platform 9 ¾ with her suitcase in hand, Hermione felt herself crash into someone knocking them both off there feet onto the cold pavement with her on top. Blushing she quickly got up mumbling her apologies, while offering her hand to pull the poor victim up. Forcing her eyes to look at the poor victim who she crashed into, she found herself looking at none other than Draco Malfoy...  
  
~.~  
  
Muttering to himself, seventeen-year-old Draco Malfoy carried his luggage towards the train. Ever since he had landed on the platform he'd been trying to avoid Pansy Parkinson, remembering how she had thrown herself at him in the holidays and the way she annoying continued to stick to him like some form of bad fungus. He shuddered at the memory of her obvious flirting.  
  
Shaking his head in disgust, he tugged his bags across the station towards the train. He was about to board when he suddenly found himself knocked to the ground, the assailant on top of him.  
  
Groaning he tried to move. Feeling whoever it was get up he groaned in relief, rubbing his side he ignored the offered hand, trying to getting up with what was left of his dignity. He glared and found himself looking at the one and only. . .Mop.  
  
~.~  
  
His heart leaped at seeing her.  
  
Hermione had grown up over the years, with her riot of curls now reaching her waist, though it wasn't as curly as before. His appreciative eye ran down her now-lush figure. Her once straight as a broomstick body had gain curves. She was no longer a skinny mop, but in his opinion she would always be his sweet cute mop.  
  
Hiding his emotions he scowled at her, "Nice mudblood. Figured you'd eventually throw yourself at me, can't hide those lusty thoughts forever you know. But if you wanted me that much you could've at least waited til we found a compartment first. Have some pride, please."  
  
Feeling disgusted, Hermione wanted to slap him, "Get out of my way ferret boy," she hissed venomously. As she grabbed her bags she caved into her childish urge and kicked him in the shins as she used to do when they were little.  
  
Grumbling and muttering she ignored the laughter that followed her as she boarded the train, looking for an empty compartment to brood in. Damn Draco Malfoy, the stupid git always made her feel like screaming.  
  
Finding an empty compartment at last, she threw herself onto the seat not bothering about her clothes creasing, she'd be wearing a robe over them anyway.  
  
Draco. The name brought shivers through her body. Draco had grown up. No longer the little boy she used to know and love, he had changed over the years into a guy she loathed.  
  
But he was still as gorgeous as ever, no longer slicking back his hair but leaving it in a tousled look. His lean body had grown to 6'4 and had gained abs that all the girls swooned over.  
  
Slumping against the seat she groaned, she could hear Harry and Ron standing outside her compartment door, counting silently she waited 1. . .2. . .3, "Oye Hermione, mind if we joined you?" asked Harry, already sitting down while Ron went over to the trolley lady for some food.  
  
Sighing Hermione smiled, "Sure"  
  
Seeing Ron return with an arm load of food and a chocolate frog in his mouth, Hermione giggled.  
  
Dumping all the food on the chairs beside them, Ron grinned. "Hi Hermione," he said before he opened another packet of chocolate frogs and popped it into his mouth.  
  
"So what did you do over the holidays?" Harry asked taking a packet of Bertie Botts every flavored beans off the chair and opened it.  
  
"Nothing, unless you count looking after my dads dentist appointments and homework."  
  
Ron had finished with the frogs was now eyeing the beans in Harry's hands, "Give me a bean Harry,"  
  
With an evil glint in his eye's Harry said in a sweet voice, "Sure Ron," and placed a vomit green one in the outstretched freckled hand.  
  
Looking at the bean suspiciously, he inspected it as though to make sure Harry didn't put dirt or whatever his evil mind could produce on it.  
  
"Oh, mum was wondering if you liked the parcels she sent you." he said, finally satisfied with the bean and popped it into his mouth. Harry watched in satisfaction as his face slowly became a delightful shade of pale green. He starting gagging, "Water," he wheezed. Handing him the water, Hermione laughed as she watched Harry viciously pound him in the back, "Jeez Ron, there's plenty to go around, no need to choke yourself." Grinning, Harry winked at Hermione.  
  
Settling down after bouts of large gulps of water and Harry's (ahem) lifesaving heroics, Ron glared maliciously at Harry, "You double sided prick, That was a puke flavoured one you handed me!" Harry who was innocently whistling made an appalled face, "Me? You're the one who said he wanted a bean." Harry said smiling prettily down at him.  
  
Glowering darkly, Ron muttered curses under his breath. "Now, now Ron, no need to use such foul language in a lady's presence. Where have all your good manners gone? Your parents would be ashamed of you." Harry said smirking.  
  
"Bastard." Ron growled.  
  
"God, I really hope not. I don't think my parents would be very happy if I was." Harry said innocently.  
  
"Yeah, they'd be crying if they found out that their son is a traitorous pig who gives his best friend puke flavored Beans." Ron said still scowling.  
  
"Very creative."  
  
"Thank you. You're still a bastard pig."  
  
Snorting with laughter Hermione grinned, Harry and Ron always made her smile no matter what. As the two continued bickering Hermione looked up hearing a noise outside. She watched as the compartment door slid open revealing an evil son of a bitch. . . Malfoy.  
  
~.~  
  
Hey, I'm sorry I haven't updated for like about a month but I've been really busy with all this homework and stuff. (Is there a rule where teachers aren't allowed to give us more than two hours homework? If not they really need to make one!)  
  
Thanks for all the reviews, they really encouraged me to continue.  
  
Thank you to my five reviewers also to those people who added me to their author alert and favorite's list, I was really touched.  
  
Well chapter 3 probably won't be updated for awhile but please review.  
  
Also if you have any comments or helpful hints—all constructive criticism please send them to me and if I suddenly use Japanese words in the story it's probably 'cause I've been reading loads of Japanese Animé.  
  
Adios  
  
~ Mini Squirt ~ 


	3. Bloody Baron

Title: Childhood Crush Author: Mini Squirt Disclaimer: Blah, Blah, Blah :D Rating: R  
  
Chapter 3: Bloody Baron  
  
.  
  
Seeing Draco Malfoy standing under the archway, Hermione face quickly rearranged itself into a expression of disgust, 'what do you want Malfoy?'  
  
Draco snickered, ignoring her. Glancing past her shoulder he spotted Harry and Ron who had stopped bickering and had their wands out ready. 'Well, well, well isn't it the bloody golden trio, Potty, Weasel and Mop.'  
  
'Shove off, you fucken git!' Yelled Harry his face filled with loathing. 'Don't you have something better to do like hang out with the Slytherin Slut?'  
  
'Yeah,' added Ron, his hands already tightened into a fist.  
  
'Fuck off weasel. Didn't know you needed your little sidekick to back you up Potty, you must be losing your touch.' sneered Draco, the nasty glint in his eyes.  
  
Ron lunged towards Draco just as Hermione grabbed onto his collar, 'Ron, you idiot you'll get hurt,' she hissed glaring angrily at Draco.  
  
"Tsk, tsk weasel.' Draco chided mockingly. 'Temper, temper, don't want to get hurt now, would we? Your dumpy mother would get a heart attack.' He snickered seeing the rage boil up within his two opponents.  
  
'What the hell do you want, Malfoy?' Hermione demanded, losing patience.  
  
'Took you long enough to ask,' stated Malfoy sounding bored. Hermione didn't think she'd be surprised if he whipped out a nail filer and started filing his nails. 'Professor McGonagall wants you.'  
  
Hermione's eyes immediately narrowed in suspicion, 'what does she want?'  
  
'Well, what do you think I am? Your personal messenger? if you want to find out go see her yourself.' When she still watched him suspiciously, he snapped out of his bored stance, his eyes angry. 'Look Mudblood, I haven't got all day, if you want to see the professor then follow me.' Whirling around he stormed out.  
  
As soon as stormed out Hermione's face immediately lit up, talk about dramatic she thought grinning. Draco was pissed. Yip the day was already beginning to light up, her good deed for the day was done.  
  
She let out an oomph as a large heavy hand settled on either shoulder. He looked up at Ron and Harry in exasperation; the guys still didn't understand the extent of their strength.  
  
Their faces were filled with distrust and concern. ''Mione, you don't have to follow that git you know,' Ron gritted out, his hand clenched on her small shoulder whereas Harry looked at her quizzically '"Mop?"'  
  
Smiling she shrugged their hands off her shoulders, 'Don't worry Harry, I'll explain later.' Walking out of the room, she spotted Draco leaning against the thick stone column, his stance was bored but Hermione could see that he had been listening in on their conversation.  
  
'Took you long enough, what'd you have, a heart warming lecture from Potty and the Weasel about my evil clutches? Or better yet, got lost on your way? I could draw you up a map sometime, as I know that it's ever so hard to walk from one room to the other. 'Ah all that carpet must be so confusing,' drawled Draco sarcastically, his lips twitching into a half smile.  
  
'Go screw yourself!' snapped Hermione.  
  
'The wonders of masturbation.' Draco said sighing mockingly. 'But no, why would I do something like that? I've got hordes of girls already waiting in line to do the job for me.' he smirked at the look of disgust on her face.  
  
.  
  
Walking down the corridor of compartments, Draco stopped at the rear of the train, in other words where all the important people stayed in.  
  
Knocking on the door, Draco bowed down mockingly as Professor McGonagall opened the door. Seeing the familiar platinum blond haired boy bowing down to her, hardly in respect, her lips curved in a bit. 'What are you doing Malfoy?'  
  
'Showing my respect madam, I'm ever so eager awaiting at your service Ma'am.' Draco replied cockily.  
  
Forcing herself to frown in annoyance Professor McGonagall replied in a frosty tone, 'that will do Malfoy.'  
  
Turning around Malfoy walked off smirking. He couldn't wait until Professor McGonagall told Hermione the new tradition. It was too bad he wasn't there to enjoy her reaction.  
  
Turning towards Hermione, Professor McGonagall smiled. Hermione looked as though she was going to be sick. Gently patting her on the back, the professor steered Hermione into the compartment.  
  
'No need to look so worried Hermione, I only want to talk to you about your head girl position.' Hermione suddenly relaxed.  
  
'As you can see Hermione as head girl you will have your own dormitory and the responsibilities which come with your position.' Hermione nodded seriously. 'But a new tradition has been added to Hogwarts.' Professor McGonagall paused, 'As of tonight, you will be sharing a dormitory with another house's Head Boy. I only wish to forewarn you. Now I needed back at Hogwarts, until then miss Granger.' Nodding, she dismissed Hermione and disappeared into thin air.  
  
.  
  
Sitting down at the house table, Hermione was deep in thought, who was she going to share the dormitory with? Hufflepuff? Ravenclaw? Oh, god! No, please not Slytherin! She begged, shuddering.  
  
Loading her plate with mash potatoes and steak, Hermione dug in with relish.  
  
Damn she was hungry, cramming her mouth with a fork full of creamy mash potatoes, Hermione found herself looking across the table and stopped at a certain Slytherin Prince. Her eye's narrowed.  
  
'The stupid traitorous bastard.' he was sitting with his new best friend Blaise Zabini.  
  
Hermione turned away to hide the hurt that was still lurking in her eyes as she swallowed her mouthful of potatoes. She turned in interest to see what Neville, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Lavender were arguing about.  
  
'The bloody Baron got shot!' Ginny said, indignity folding her arms over her chest in annoyance.  
  
Ron snorted, 'shot my ass, more like he got stabbed a couple of times in the back. Hmm maybe it was done by one his traitorous best friends.' He said, looking pointedly at Harry who was smiling innocently, a halo had magically appeared above his head. Though Ron swore he could still see the horns sticking out from his black crop of hair. He glowered at his best mate; he still hadn't forgiven the evil bastard for giving him the tainted bean, not to mention putting a spell on his seat so that everything time he moved or sat down, it let out a very humiliating noise. Then there was the spell he had put on his mop of red hair(it was still constantly changing colours at this moment, the spell lasting for a couple of days( then there was a matter of(  
  
'Ron, Ron, my mate. You're giving yourself a headache trying to remember all the spells I've done on you in the last several hours. Give yourself a break, you deserve it. You can finished getting your panties in a knot after we've finished dinner.' Harry laughed.  
  
Ignoring Harry with a flick of his head, Ron quit glowering letting the others resume their conversation.  
  
'Nah, more like someone tried to take an hatchet at his head and missed.' Harry chuckled several minutes later. 'Hmm now that I come to think of it, isn't he a good friend of nearly headless Nick?'  
  
Looking annoyed, Lavender stomped on Harry's foot, 'Shut up,' she hissed her eyes circling the dining hall, making sure the petrifying ghost wasn't within hearing distance. She didn't want him to take offence with their disgraceful conversation. 'What's wrong with his blood stains? They make him look roguishly handsome and more manly.' She defended stubbornly.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, 'Sure, if you like blood and gore. Well if you want a roguishly blood stained manly man, good luck on your bloody search.' Ron chuckled.  
  
Everyone cracked up. Lavender's eyes narrowed to slits. ' Are you making fun of me?' she asked her voice dripping with venom.  
  
Ron and Harry who were sniggering just chocked.  
  
Neville, however was looking earnestly at them, 'Maybe it was a accident during an Biology experiment, you know like a blood thirsty plant.'  
  
Everyone broke out in grins. Poor naïve Neville, he was to innocent to be hanging out with Harry and Ron. Their minds had already been corrupted with evil thoughts and sins, no doubt planted by the ever so innocent Fred and George Weasley. They grinned at the thought of corrupting the poor boy.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes just as Dumbledore stood up. 'Students. This year has introduced a new tradition. A Head Girl from each house and a Head Boy from each house are going to be partnered in sharing a dormitory. Now I hope you'll be able to restrain yourself till the Christmas holidays before blowing each other up.' He chuckled. 'Those lucky four will be finding out who they are tonight. And now that we're all as fill as stuffed turkey, it's now off to bed.'  
  
Standing up Hermione groaned, argh her aching muscles, looking at her friends she smiled. 'Well I'm off to find my new dormitory partner,' she said in a bright sarcastic voice.  
  
Her friends all grinned. 'Goodnight' they chorused all walking away with a smug smile on their face. Thanking god they weren't her.  
  
.  
  
Hermione followed the directions given to her earlier on and found herself standing before a portrait of an ugly old sea witch. "Oh joy, of all the portrait guardians she got the sea hag".  
  
'What's the password?' Morgana screeched picking at her charcoal black nails. Her muddy green eyes glinted beneath the tangle of dirty black hair blowing around her in the nonexistent wind in her painting.  
  
'Screaming wrenches,' Hermione stated. "Leave it up to the old hag to think up a name like that," Hermione thought and sighed, at least it was better than last years'. She thought about trying to look on the bright side but only came up against a gloomy black brick wall.  
  
From what she had heard it was "De boning Muggles". The ugly portrait swung shut behind her. Surveying her surroundings Hermione grinned, she couldn't wait till Harry and Ron got a load of this; then again on second thoughts they'd probably end up begging to let them live with her.  
  
The dormitory was beautifully furnished with fat comfy couches in the main room surrounding an old fireplace, two spacious and neatly furnished bedrooms and a gleaming bathroom. She eyed the bathroom with glee, praying that she wouldn't get a bathroom hogger as a roommate, after all that was her position to fill.  
  
Gushing water echoed from beneath the bathroom's closed door. Hermione smiled realizing that her roommate was already here.  
  
As ten minutes turned to twenty and still the sound of the shower's spray continued at full blast, Hermione was more then just annoyed. 'Jeez what was her roommate doing? Shaving their whole body?' When the shower finally ceased its noise, Hermione smiled in relief. But when another ten minutes past and the door remained glued to the walls, she muttered a string of very unlady words.  
  
Stalking over to the bathroom door, she raised her hand and pounded on the solid chunk of wood. The door immediately swung open and issued out billows of hot steam. Fighting through the fog, Hermione felt her jaw hit the ground when her eyes finally finished devouring the gorgeous glistening male body and stared into cynical silver eyes.  
  
She wanted to pinch herself, not because this was such a good dream(because it wasn't. No, it was because this had to be a nightmare and she wanted to get out quick.  
  
The dangerous lion grinned, barring his strong, sharp, white teeth. Then stopped short when he realized just who had been eating him up with her ravenous eyes.  
  
His own silvery flecked eyes flashed in shock.  
  
"YOU???!!!!".  
  
.  
  
Lol, so how did you like that?  
  
I'm sorry for the long wait but it's really hard to update when you have all these bloody teachers breathing down your neck every day just to do friggin' homework.  
  
Any ways I know there's still massive plot holes but they'll soon start filling out once I get the plot going I just wanted to get the start going first.  
  
Chapter four will be out soon err maybe next month.  
  
Mini Squirt 


	4. Memories

Title: Childhood Crush Author: Mini Squirt Disclaimer: Blah, Blah, Blah :D Rating: R  
  
Chapter four: Memories  
  
Draco groaned as steam billowed out from the open shower door, fogging up the mirror. Too lazy to properly towel himself off, he slung a towel around his hips and picked up the razor and began shaving off his five o'clock shadow.  
  
As his hand skilfully manoeuvred around his granite jaw, he faulted when the sound off someone thumping on the door jarred him.  
  
'Jeez, what does a man have to do to get a good shave without getting bloody interrupted?' He muttered. If his new roommate was going to be bloody impatient, then she could suffer the consequences! He smirked; placing the razor down he opened the door to reveal...  
  
'You??!!'  
  
.  
  
Hermione felt her heart pause momentarily before beginning a faster and more rapid tempo. Standing before her was Draco glowing like a blond haired Adonis. The hot steam rose from his sleek chest making her instantly aware of his virile masculinity. She stared, her mouth agape, her heart pounding against her ribs. Finally realizing just who she was oogling, Hermione snapped her mouth shut and felt heat bloom onto her cheeks. Draco was no longer her scrawny best friend, no, he had he had somehow over the years transformed into the sleek lion before her right now. And at that instant every inch of her femininity responded to him as a man.  
  
Seeing Hermione standing before him with her mouth agape and face flushed, Draco smiled to himself inwardly, of all the head girls to become his roommate he got the girl of his dreams.  
  
He had fallen in love with her at the age of eleven, when his father made his family move. He remembered the pain and heart wrenching sadness he had suffered through. Those first few months without her had stretched to resemble years, decades even. He remembered staying awake late at night trying to think of something to write to her, to explain why he had disappeared from her life without so much as a wave. But there was too much pain, too much of the torture he felt at not being able to say it to her face.  
  
As always when he sat down to pen a letter, which could explain away everything, he stumbled and hesitated. Having too much and nothing to say.  
  
When he finally did send her letter it was sent back to him unopened and unanswered. Months and stacks of unanswered letters later, Draco finally settled on defeat. Hermione had never forgiven him for leaving without explaining.  
  
Over the years he had trained and worked hard, striving to become perfect in mind and in physical appearances, telling himself it was for his father but knowing deep down it was for Hermione.  
  
Hermione, the one girl he hadn't been able to live without, the one girl he couldn't get off his mind, the one girl he loved.  
  
Shaking his head he forced the memories back, placing a brick wall between his mind and emotions. There was time for sad thoughts later, right now he had to get past her defences, her pain and hurt. Plastering a fake smirk on his face he leered at her, knowing that the best way to break down her defences was to make her angry, angry enough to banish the indifference.  
  
'Had your fill of gawking at my body Granger? If you beg, I might even give you a chance to warm my bed.' He ran burning eyes down her body slowly, pausing slightly at her lush curves, Hermione shivered. It wasn't in fear or disgust.  
  
Feeling her face heat up Hermione narrowed her eyes. She was angry but more so at herself for responding to him then at him for making that jibe. After all it was a hell of a lot better then indifference, wasn't it. 'What the hell are you doing here Malfoy?' She demanded, trying to push the heat that had zoomed into her cheeks back down.  
  
'Me?' Draco asked innocently, 'I didn't do anything. You're the one who came into my dormitory.' He said nonchalantly.  
  
Hermione frowned noticing his emphasis on the word "my". 'Your dormitory? Oh no, no, dear god! Please don't tell me you're my roommate?'  
  
'If you're gonna start praying do it somewhere else, this isn't a bloody convent,' snapped Draco. He shuttered his eyes before she could see the full extent of pain her words caused him.  
  
'Oh, of all the aggravating, irritating bastards I get you!' Tossing her tumble of curls over her rigid shoulders, she brushed past him and stalked towards her bedroom.  
  
'Tsk, tsk Sister Hermione, God wouldn't be happy with you for blaspheming,' Draco chuckled after her.  
  
'Shut up, you bloody git! You're the one with shaving cream on your face.' Hermione taunted, the corner of her mouth turned up, cheekily.  
  
'Been admiring my face have you? Knew you couldn't resist me,'  
  
'Oh, stop hallucinating. Too bad they don't have a potion for insanity.' Hermione smirked. 'I'm going to go unpack all my cases, don't disturb me.'  
  
'Don't worry I won't. I don't want to interrupt your time with God after all.' Draco called out, chuckling to himself as he heard the bedroom door slam.  
  
Happy with the progress he had made, he sauntered back into the bathroom, grinning beneath the beard of shaving cream.  
  
.  
  
Hearing the ocean waves crash against the shores in the distance, eight- year-old Hermione Granger felt tears well up in her eyes as she searched for Draco unable to find him in their favourite hideout. She sat on the pavement her head buried in her arms.  
  
'Draco...' her sad sigh drifted on the breeze, swirling around her lone form, emphasizing her loneliness.  
  
Draco must be avoiding her, but what had she done to make him so angry with her? She rattled her memories trying to come up with an answer. None came forth but one. She clung to the last happy memory of them together, breathing in the memory, the essence of him. 'I'm so sorry Hermione,' he whispered, his voice shaky and strained. His arms tightened around her, clinging onto her scrawny frame like tentacles. Memories. But memories were all she had left of him. What if...  
  
She felt bile rise to her throat as her mind conjured up worst fears.  
  
Shaking her head she decided to search for Draco at his mansion. She hated the mansion, the way it was always so cold and creepy, but she would brave her worst fears to see him again.  
  
As she turned the corner on his house she heard the unmistakable purring of a car engine, she felt a cold shiver of fear enter her spine. Dashing towards the mansion she spotted Draco's car getting ready to leave. Relief washed over her as the feeling of dread ceased, Draco was still here. A wide smile alighted her small face. Draco must have been busy, she knew that Mr, Malfoy travelled a lot and when he did, Draco was usually unavailable for several days.  
  
That was it; Draco wasn't avoiding her, he had just been busy( her rambling thoughts skidded to a halt as she squinted at the tinted windows, making out the squiggly silhouettes. She knew Berkley, the Malfoy's driver, and he didn't look like that. No the man in the driver's seat looked more like Malfoy's father! But Mr. Malfoy never drove, Berkley did.  
  
Feeling slightly frantic, Hermione rushed towards the Malfoy gates. She looked around and she realised that none of the servants were around the Mansion. It was empty.  
  
The colour drained from her chubby cheeks as Hermione realized what was happening. Draco was going away, for good. She felt her heart seize and spun around frantically. Seeing the car still paused at the corner of the street, she rushed forward. But she wasn't fast enough, wasn't quick enough to stop it as the car zoomed off into the distance leaving Hermione alone and struggling to chase after it. Knowing that she would never catch up with the car, Hermione stumbled to a halt and dropped to her knees, uncaring that she was in the middle of the road.  
  
Tugging at her curls, she felt the hurt well up inside her tiny frame and tear a heart-wrenching cry from her...  
  
.  
  
'Draco!!!' the tormented cry echoed through the darkened room jolting Hermione awake. Hot tears streamed down her clammy cheeks. Her heated body was drenched in sweat, her heart pounded against her ribcage like a furious drumbeat.  
  
Shuddering, Hermione curled into a foetus position and let the tears flow. It had been so long since the dream had occurred. It was the last time she seen Draco before he had moved away, leaving her in broken pieces unable to mend.  
  
She remembered the months of loneliness, days and weeks filled with pain and a hollow emptiness. For a while she had given up hope of ever being able to mend but slowly she had forced herself to pick up the pieces, to learn to move on. She sent back the letters Draco had sent her, unopened and unable to forgive him for what he had done to her.  
  
Feeling her eyes droop, Hermione lay back in bed as fatigue claimed her.  
  
In the bed on the other side of the wall, the blond hair boy jolted awake hearing the heart-wrenching cry, knowing instinctively that it was Hermione. He felt his heart jerk at the pain he could hear in her voice, but he knew he didn't have the right to comfort her. Because if he was right about why she had cried out, he knew that it was him who had caused her that torment in the first place.  
  
When at last her gentle sobbing quietened to a deep even breathing he knew she was asleep. But he himself was unable to fall back to sleep as the anguished cry echoed into his mind, like a howling curse. His eyes didn't close until the early streams of dawn broke out onto the horizon.  
  
.  
  
Hermione yawned and rubbed her eyes as she sat up in bed the next morning. She winced when she realized that that might not have been the best thing to do. Her eyes were aching and her head spinning. As the memories of last night's nightmare flashed across her mind, she felt herself stiffen with anger and pain.  
  
Malfoy that bastard, she couldn't forgive him.  
  
She wouldn't forgive him.  
  
Getting out of bed, she threw on her robes and dragged a brush through her tangle of curls. She felt like Annie the orphan with all these unmanageable curls, she was just glad they weren't a fiery red. Hearing the melodious twittering of the morning birds, Hermione went to the window and found herself looking up at a clear cerulean sky.  
  
She sighed. What was the use of getting angry with Draco today? It wasn't as though she could do anything about it.  
  
Grabbing her backpack she slipped on her shoes and quickly glancing at her watch to make sure she wasn't late, descended down the stairs towards the main hall.  
  
.  
  
Sitting at the Slytherin table, Draco felt restless as he craned his head around looking for a certain brown mop of unruly tresses.  
  
Ever since he had woken up his mind had been consumed with guilt and anguish. In his mind he could still hear the echo of Hermione's anguished scream as a feeling of dread succumbed within him.  
  
Feeling a light tap on his shoulder Draco felt his senses jump as the awareness of someone watching him trickled down his spine.  
  
Turning around he found himself staring into his best mate Blaise Zabini's twinkling violet eyes.  
  
Heaving out a large sigh he grinned, 'Trust you to give me a heart attack before it's time for me to leave this wasted place that the Muggle's lovingly call earth.'  
  
Blaise grinned, 'Don't worry Malfoy, it's mutual love for the Muggles and the dirt.' He laughed running his hand through his blondish brown hair not noticing that he had in the process mussed up the perfect spikes which had taken him ages to achieve.  
  
Draco's grin suddenly changed into a scowl faster then Professor McGonagall could transform into that stupid cat. He watched Hermione descend from the great hall with her friends, Potty and Weasel. His hands clenched at his sides.  
  
He hated her friends. Hated the stupid scar headed golden boy Potter and his hand-me down sidekick Weasley. Glaring he shoved the rest of his toast into his mouth and grabbed his bag and stormed out the hall towards the lake hoping to relax beside the giant squid.  
  
.   
  
Hermione shivered as she entered the hall feeling as though a cold draft had suddenly settled upon her shoulders. A shiver ran down her spine and she turned around, finding herself facing a pair of silvery grey eyes, which were at the moment angrily glaring at her.  
  
Turning around she joined into the conversation that was happening between Harry and Ron.  
  
'Do you know what we should do? We should blast Mrs Norris and hide her in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. No one's stupid or brave enough to want to go and search for her there.' Ron said smugly as he rubbed his swelling red ankle and grimaced.  
  
Harry laughed, 'It's your fault, if you hadn't been stupid enough to walk on her tail, she wouldn't have wanted to get even. I don't really blame her for taking a bite at your ankle. After all who could resist such succulent looking meat?' Harry joked, eyeing his best mate's hairy leg.  
  
Ron scowled, 'Great best mate you are.' He muttered.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed.  
  
As Draco strode pass, Hermione could only smirk as she glimpsed his anger and annoyance.  
  
As laughter rang out through the hall, Hermione saw Draco's best friend Blaise Zabini. He had that disgusting wide grin on his mouth and had his head bent down beside Hogwarts slut Pansy Parkinson.  
  
With enough makeup to do over a circus full of clowns, skintight miniskirts all year round and blouses so transparent and tight across her chest, she made prostitutes look innocent. Hermione, frowned and glowered, she had no idea why Draco found her so appealing.  
  
Feeling angry with herself for thinking about him, Hermione suddenly stood up ignoring Ron and Harry's startled looks. Striding out the of the packed, noisy hall she grabbed her books and headed towards the lake hoping for some fresh air to clear her mind before her morning classes.  
  
.  
  
Leaning against the giant oak tree from across the lake Draco sighed as he skimmed the pebble across the lake water. A faintly amused grin flashed as a giant rubbery tentacle shot out of the water and grabbed the pebble before thrashing deep down again.  
  
Closing his eyes he heaved in a breath of air trying to clear his head as all his emotions scattered across his mind.  
  
As a deep sigh issued from behind him, Draco opened his eyes and yawned getting up slowly. He stretched his arms as he curiously turned around his eyes searching for someone.  
  
His smile turned into a wicked grin as he spotted Hermione leaning against the tree, obviously ignorant of his presence.  
  
"I've got her just where I want her," thought Draco gleefully, as he rubbed his hands together. And he had the perfect mastermind plan, to scare Hermione out of her wits and into his evil clutches. He grinned at his juvenile thoughts.  
  
Looking down at his evilly clutched hands, Draco grinned as he fondly recalled a memory. It had been a cleverly thought out plan involving a talking scarecrow, a broom and a couple of dancing rats. He had scared Hermione so badly that she had refused to talk to him for ages. Until he "Draco Malfoy" finally was able to apologize while keeping a straight face. Which at the age of six had been terribly hard.  
  
It seemed as though the happy memories where getting furtherer and furtherer away from him, Draco thought as he clenched his hands. That was why he was determined to win Hermione back into his arms again.  
  
Looking up into the tree, Draco spotted a lonely apple hanging amongst the leafy branches as the sunlight filtered through the braches spreading warm sunlight onto his face. Draco's face suddenly split into an evil grin, his mind whirling images that involved changing the apple into an apple pie with cream and a pissed off Hermione.  
  
Yip, pure genius.  
  
Draco whipped out his wand as he concentrated on the apple. As he muttered a charm, the shiny red apple silently started to slowly float towards him.  
  
.  
  
To all my wonderful reviewers I'd to say a big thank you especially to those who added me onto their favourites list and Author alerts. If anyone wants to ask questions or informed when my next chapter is due in please send a message to my hotmail account: Also I'm currently working on chapter five and it shouldn't be to long before it comes out.  
  
Squirt 


	5. Happy Go Lucky

Title: Childhood Crush

Author: Mini Squirt

Disclaimer: Blah, Blah, Blah :D

Rating: Pg 13

Chapter five: Happy Go lucky

Leaning against the tree, Hermione heard a slight twitching sound behind her as she tried to meditate. Slowly getting up she silently peeked around the tree spotting Draco as he changed the apple into a pie.

Hermione felt a surprising warmth in her chest as she remembered the delight Draco had found at conjuring cream pies and throwing them at her, thereby turning their innocent little game into a full out war. She was surprised that after so many years he still hadn't grown out of his childish specialty of making cream pies.

Watching as a cherry suddenly appear out of thin air to settle on top of the mound of cream, Hermione slowly turned around and sat back down preparing for her counter attack.

Cracking open one of her eyes Hermione silently counted to herself, 1...2...3! Suddenly a giant cream pie came flying towards her as she counted out a reflecting spell. She burst out laughing as the flying cream pie suddenly changed directions and went hurtling back into Draco's laughing face.

Cream, apple and a bright red cherry smacked into the perfect golden face, but not before Hermione had seen his jaw dropped with shock. Hermione doubled over with laughter as he lifted his head and glared at her. His special red cherry balancing precariously on the tip of his straight nose, peeking out amongst the mountain of cream and apple.

Score one, to Hermione.

Wiping the cream off his face Draco felt like giving into the childish temptation and stomp his feet.

A perfect plan, the perfect plan gone to waste. Muttering a spell he cleaned his robes while Hermione stood before him, finally able to control her laughter at his humiliation. Her eyes danced with glee as she smirked that same irritating smirk that never failed to annoy him.

Batting her lashes, Hermione placed a hand on her chest and pretended to swoon. 'Oh stop, my beating heart,' she sighed, looking up at him with wide fake innocent eyes.

Draco scowled. When had Hermione become so sarcastic? Lifting his brows into an arrogant arch Draco said in his most snotty Malfoy voice 'Go away Mudblood, I've got better things to do then hang out with the likes of you.'

Hermione felt something shatter inside of her. Draco had changed all right, changed into a royal bastard.

Draco stalked off towards his dormitory before he could glimpse the pain reflected in Hermione's clear brown eyes. He winced as he realized that maybe he shouldn't have been so mean to her, after all wasn't he suppose to be winning her back?

He sighed; talking with Hermione always seemed to bring out the worst in him. Wishing he could just go back and apologize like he used to, only caused him to run his hands through his hair in frustration. He groaned. He had forgotten that by doing so his hair now stood up in ends making him look just as stupid as he felt.

Heading up the dormitory Draco muttered the password to the sea witch as he entered the room.

'Aww having a bad day Drakie?' ignoring the witches rusty voice cooing after him, he walked up towards his room spotting Hermione's room door wide open. Suddenly a Cheshire smile appeared on Dracos face as he crept into her room.

Draco surveyed the room in indignation as he crossed the threshold. Hermione had gotten a better room then he did. Grumpily he plopped himself on the cream coloured couch and sighed; he might as well get some sleep before she came back.

Jaw open and eyes wide open in surprise Hermione shook her head in disbelief. To think just a while ago she'd felt as though she was starting to go back to their old relationship. But she had been dead wrong; it wasn't the harmless teasing of their childhood but merciless putdowns. He had reverted back to the cold-hearted Draco Malfoy that she had come to hate.

Disgusted with herself for thinking and starting to feel the least amount of feelings for him. Hermione headed towards her dormitory hoping to lie down for a while in her own solitude to sort out her feelings and thoughts.

She stalked to her room and came to halt as she spotted a certain blond haired boy lying asleep on her couch. She felt the old anger rise up in her chest as her body suffused with the familiar feeling of warmth at the sight of the lazy lion. A pink haze began surrounded her, fogging her vision.

Stalking over to the couch, she opened her mouth intending to yell him deaf Draco suddenly yawned and stretched, setting forth a chain reaction with his muscles. Hard, moulded muscle and skin rippled over his glorious chest causing all sorts of sensations Hermione couldn't even begin to describe.

Opening his eyes sleepily Draco grinned boyishly. His attractiveness emphasised as a lock of blond hair fell over his sparkling silver eyes.

Draco levered himself up, pausing to groan. 'Where'd you get this couch from? Sadist 'R' us?' he asked rubbing his back gingerly. Hermione felt her breath hiss from behind clenched teeth as her body responded to the innocent act.

'You should know,' she muttered under her breath, 'from the looks of things you were created there too!'

Glaring at him Hermione yelled, 'Excuse me for not having the first class furniture that you always seem to have. And who the hell gave you the right to place judgement on my stuff? First you try throwing a cream pie at me, next you insult me about my bloodline and now I have you in my room, sitting in my couch complaining like an old man about the quality of it!' She knew that her cheeks were bright red from the exhaustion of yelling but it was well worth it.

Scratching his head, Draco nervously backed away as Hermione advanced on him like a tiger ready to rip her prey to shreds. Ducking beneath her arms Draco headed towards her door. 'Oh and by the way Granger, you look cute when you're angry.' Pausing long enough to give her a cheeky wink he disappeared into his room, his chuckle echoing after him.

Slumping against the wall Hermione felt drained as she tried to block out his voice as the same words kept repeating themselves over and over again in her mind. 'You look cute'.

Warily getting up, she walked towards her potions class hoping that Professor Snape wouldn't notice her absence for the beginning of her class. Walking in Hermione crept towards her seat as she placed herself in the middle of Harry and Ron.

Leaning towards her Harry hissed, "Where were you? Ron and I were worried that you might've killed Draco as I heard Blaise say that you guys walked off to the exact same place this morning." Waving he hand dismissively Hermione shrugged. She didn't want to explain her problems to Harry, as she was sure he wouldn't understand her feelings.

Closing her eyes she tried to picture someone with whom she could ask to help her sought out her feelings for Draco. Her eyes suddenly snapped open 'Bingo' Ginny Weasley.

Walking up the Gryffindor Dormitory spiral staircase. Hermione tentatively knocked against Ginny's bedroom door as she waited patiently for Ginny to wake up. The door swung open as a sleepy Ginny stood before her dressed in her Gryffindor maroon robe.

Realizing that the girl standing before her was Hermione, Ginny smiled and invited Hermione into her room.

Sitting down Hermione looked down guiltily as Ginny yawned looking closely at her. Hermione winced noticing the dark bags that circled under her eyes. "Ginny I know you need to sleep but I really need to talk to someone and Harry and Ron weren't exactly the first people to ask."

Ginny grinned knowingly. "Are your problems concerning a certain boy by any chance?" Hot pink suffused Hermione's cheeks.

Hermione stared at the carpet in Ginny's room finding a particular loose strand more interesting then the conversation that she knew was about to ensue.

Ginny waited in silence as Hermione took up the guts to spill out her secrets to Ginny hoping that her friend could help her sort the mess she had gotten into.

Breathing a short sigh, Hermione looked up and asked Ginny the first thing she could think of. "Ginny how did you know you were in love with Harry?"

Ginny flushed lightly as she tried to answer. "We—ell, after Harry's final combat with you-know-who. Harry was withdrawn from all of us and...you know how we all thought that he was still battling you-know-who inside of himself? Well, Ron got worried and asked me to see what was up Harry, and I guess after spending so much time pestering him, my feelings of admiration slowly turned to...well, love.

"But I didn't truly admit it to myself until Harry finally asked me out." Ginny giggled remembering Harry's hopeful expression and darting eyes as he quickly asked her out. "I think it was scarier then battling you-know-who, you know what with my brother breathing down his neck like a hippogriff. God, Ron was practically glued to Harry's side when he came near me," Ginny shrugged and grinned, "I guess he suspected we were becoming more then friends, even before me.

"Anyways, Harry set up a date at the Astronomy tower with a candlelit dinner for two with Dobby serving us." Ginny sighed, her eyes far away as she relived the magical night. "I knew I had fallen deep, when he held my hands over the table and said, 'Ginny, I love you'. And then he leaned forward and cupping my cheek, kissed me. It was magical." A smile played on her lips as memories of how Harry spelled the tower to play music and the way he held her to him as they danced, or rather floated upon the air—it was as though she was his heart's other half and he didn't want to let something so precious ever part from him again.

Snapping out of her trance she grinned shyly, "and I guess that's how I fell in love and discovered that he felt the same way."

Looking down thoughtfully Hermione envied how Ginny could simply love Harry knowing that he loved her back, whereas she had no idea what was happening with her and Draco. One minute they were arguing and next she saw glimpses of his old self and fought hard not to fall in love again.

Feeling Ginny's gaze on her, Hermione smiled slightly and thanked her for her help. She headed back to her own room, her mind in turmoil. She knew Ginny had tried to help but her answer had only added to the emotions whirling around like a tornado within her heart.

Watching as Hermione walked out stumbling slightly, Ginny smiled; hopefully Hermione would follow her heart and find love with Draco. She could already see the sparks between those two. They would be prefect together and she was rarely wrong. After all, Ron and Lavender who she had recently matchmaked together seemed to be getting along quite nicely. A familiar glint sparked in her brown eyes as a new matchmaking plan formed in her mind.

Yawning Ginny, stumbled into bed. Her plan would begin tomorrow. Closing her eyes her mind drifted off into sweet dreams of her own emerald eyed Adonis.

Lying in bed Hermione closed her eyes as memories of cold, lonely nights without Draco washed over her leaving her with the all too familiar desolation.

_Love, all my love was yours,_

_Of this I was for sure,_

_I guess I never saw it coming baby,_

_But now I'm over the surprise,_

_I'm wearing this disguise,_

_So every one can think I'm having fun baby,_

_The world only sees me smiling,_

_My pillow knows the truth every night,_

'_Cause that's where I hide my sorrow, _

Life without Draco was misery, she had withdrawn from everything, wishing the stone cold emptiness would disappear.

_And they call me happy go lucky,_

_They don't know that my heart is dying inside,_

_This smile's a frown turned upside down,_

_I do my happy go lucky so well,_

_I'm even fooling myself. _

She had cried herself to sleep so many times that she couldn't remember when the emptiness slowly began to fade and the cheerful façade took over. Showing the world that she still had a life without her life long best friend by her side was easy as she learnt as long as she smiled.

_But now I've put it to the test,_

_I know it's for the best,_

_In fact it's good you walked out on me baby,_

_I, I've learned how to survive,_

_Without you in my life,_

_So why am I still talking 'bout you baby,_

_The world only sees me smiling,_

_My pillow knows the truth every night,_

'_Cause that's where I hide my sorrow, _

Meeting up with Harry and Ron was one of the few bright sparks in her life as she found they blocked her thoughts of Draco and bought her to strive academically and to worry on Harry while he brought up new challenges with Lord Voldemort. But now that the threat was over and Her two best friends had found love. Her old feelings had began to resurface again.

_And they call me happy go lucky,_

_They don't know my heart is dying inside,_

_A smile's a frown turned upside down,_

_I do my happy go lucky so well,_

_I'm even fooling myself _

Trying to ignore the pangs of pain that seemed to drive into her gut whenever she thought of Pansy and Draco together, she had tried to move on and had even foolishly thought that she could find that kind of love with someone else. But in the end they never measured up.

_All my love was yours,_

_I guess I was so sure, _

After a while she finally gave up, burying herself in schoolwork and spending as much time as she could with Harry and Ron. Sending letters to Krum had been a small reprieve. When she had found out that she wasn't in love with him she knew she had to give him up. She was lucky that he had realized and understood the depths of her feelings for Draco.

_When I see the morning light,_

_I put on this façade,_

_It's all I have to protect my pride,_

_It's all I've got, this smile is all I've got, _

Closing her eyes, she fell asleep as a single lonesome tear fell silently down onto her cheek.

_And they call me happy go lucky,_

_They don't know my heart is dying inside,_

_A smile's a frown turned upside down,_

_I do my happy go lucky so well,_

_I'm even fooling myself. _

So...how do you like chapter five? I know the ending was a bit sad and not my usual cliff endings but I'm trying to see if I can pull of a chapter without a dramatic ending. If you thought it wasn't up to my usual standard please don't criticise me, as I'm only a beginner at writing. Also for all those that want to be notified when I next update please send me your email address. Also don't worry; the ending will be of course a traditional happy ending with H&D all the way.

Adios

_Squirt_

Ps: I'm sorry 'bout the mix up with Draco being eleven and Hermione being seven but I'm too tired to change it. And besides if you read chap one and two closely you will notice that I said Hermione was seventeen in chap one and in chap two I said Draco was seventeen as well.

Also sorry 'bout the long updates it's just that lately I've been busy with a wearable art competition. Hope everyone knows what that is.

And for those who reviewed thanks a lot!! And Don't you dare pick on my editor or she'll trample you!!!


	6. Author's note

Note: Not an update, unfortunately. Lately I have been busy rewriting Childhood Crush and 'Eternally' (may change the name later).

Anyways, I will update as soon as I can, but I am currently looking for a new editor and beta as my current editor has just begun university and is unable to continue editing my horrible grammar lol

If anyone is interested in editing or becoming my beta please send me a note through my hotmail address : and I'll reply as soon as I can.

Please keep supporting my fic as a chapter of Inuyasha will be coming up soon and I'm half way done with the first two chapters of Childhood crush.

Ming


End file.
